Space Station (Campaign)
, 5 |previous = Castle|next = Megalopolis|music = Space themed|theme = |image = Space_Station_(Campaign).jpg|location = Crossed Worlds|enemies = 35|released = 10.0.0|Theme = Space}}This article is about a Campaign stage. If you're looking for the multiplayer map, see 'Space Station'. The Space Station is the 3rd map in the Crossed Worlds of Campaign. Appearance The map features the space station from its respective multiplayer map. The space station has a walkway which branches off to a parked UFO, and features a tower. There are 2 stairways at the back of the station which can be used to climb to the midsection of the tower. Enemies * Red Space Alien * Green Space Alien * Blue Space Alien * Robot Drone Boss * Alien Professor Hidden Coin and Gem The coin is located on the top floor of the space station. Find the corridor leading to the UFO, where the corridor meets the main space station, there are two ramps leading under, the gem is under that corridor. Strategy The easiest way to finish this level is to run to the UFO, stand there and shot at enemies which come to you. If needed you can go inside and finish of the last few enemies. To defeat the boss, stand on the UFO and quickly kill the Professor with a high damage weapon. Make sure to jump or dodge the green projectiles he shoots. Story After the Newbie defeats the Wizard Boss, he demands the Wizard to tell them why everything turned into cubes. The Wizard tells both that an "ugly monster" had destroyed everything and turned everything into blocks. Afterwards, he sends the two in order find the "Great Creator" to revert everything back. Afterwards, the Wizard makes a portal leading back home, however, the Wizard smirks and claims that it leads back where their homes can be seen. Newbie and the Female Survivor jump into it, but they find themselves in a space station occupied by aliens. Trivia * The floating rocks are ghostly platforms. If the player tries to step on one of them, they will just fall through. * The drill resembles the craft item Driller. * There is a glitch that occurs if you are on the small crow's nest at the very top of the space station, similar in effect to Desert. It allows all of the monsters to climb (or fly) up to your location from the top floor rather than just the Boss. Be very careful if you choose to use the Jetpack or Demon Stone to fly up to this crow's nest. * The music in this map is a shortened version of the song Dyman- Kill the Flesh and the same song is used in the MLG game "Game of the Year 420 Blaze it". * This map looks slightly different from the multiplayer counterpart. ** The difference is that on team fights, there is a group of Astreroids floating or one of the teams to spawn on. ** The Alien Professor shoots yellow projectiles that look like Solar Power Cannon projectiles. Gallery HD-Frontend 2017-06-26 17-49-56-10.png|The first comic for the Space Station. HD-Frontend 2017-06-26 17-50-10-43.png|The second comic for the Space Station. Screenshot_2014-07-11-17-24-43.png|A view of the square earth and moon Screenshot_2014-07-11-17-25-13.png|The inside of the drill tower. Screenshot_2014-07-11-17-25-36.png|The green ore (made into cubes) Screenshot_2014-07-11-17-25-47.png|A pile of the cubes of green ore. Screenshot_2014-07-11-17-26-13.png|The U.F.O. Screenshot_2014-07-11-17-26-32.png|The drill itself. Screenshot_2014-07-11-17-26-57.png|The entire asteroid. Screenshot_2014-07-11-17-27-08.png|The bridge leading to the asteroid. Screenshot_2014-07-11-17-27-14.png|The bottom floor of the space station. Screenshot_2014-07-11-17-27-26.png|The staircase leading up to the second floor. Screenshot_2014-07-11-17-28-12.png|The deck. (a great but exposed sniping location) Screenshot_2014-07-11-17-29-51.png|The entire map. Screenshot_2014-07-11-17-33-34.png|A chunk of the green ore. Category:Maps Category:Crossed Worlds Category:Campaign Maps Category:Minigame Maps